


Basking In the Glow

by CommanderSideswipe



Series: Joys of the Spark [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, breathplay with vents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: Knock Out and Optimus spend some time alone, making love via spark.  A lot of seduction, a little affection, and a lot of love are there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/gifts).



> Yet another gift for my beloved Shinska~. Happy birthday love!

The faint glow in the dark recesses of Autobot Outpost Omega-1 cast itself over two faces; Optimus gave a warm look, his blue optics fixed on the crimson optics below. Knock Out had his optics half-lidded in a seductive manner, a small smirk on his alabaster lips. He reached a clawed fingertip up to run along Optimus' strong chin, purring in his throat.

Optimus leaned down to crush his lips into Knock Out's; Knock Out's rumbling purr grew stronger and he leaned up into the kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around Optimus and he hooked his legs around Optimus' legs.

"Come now, Sweet Rims. Open up to me." Knock Out trilled. "So I can open up to you. I know how much it means to be with you on your Sparkday." 

Optimus felt himself freeze up and shiver with pleasure. He then smiled and opened his chestplating, the warm, fiery glow of his Spark casting between them. Knock Out gave his own warm look, letting his spark casing slide away and bare his own spark, a strong lavender sparklet and glimmering blue sparklet, glowing softly. Optimus kissed the two sparklets and smiled.

"They're growing so fast. Soon they'll be ready to be in their frames." He rumbled warmly.

Knock Out trilled. "That they will be." He leaned up to kiss Optimus warmly, his arms around his broad-framed mate. "Shall we...let them feel our love again?" He rumbled. Though they often merged now while Knock Out was under the cover of street racing, there was something more special about doing it on special occasions. At least, Knock Out believed so.

His spark's field grazed Optimus' spark's field. Soon, the Sparks were lavishing each other, bathing each other with the warm glows of love and pleasure. Knock Out let his fingers glide along the smokestacks on Optimus' shoulders; Optimus fondled Knock Out's tirewings softly. Knock Out let a leg glide along Optimus' leg, making his mate shiver.

Optimus' warm ventilations glided from all his vents--internal and external, dancing along Knock Out's frame. Knock Out would let the occasional electric charge jump from his frame to Optimus' frame, his optics glowing brightly. 

Soon, Knock Out would roar out with pleasure, his cries mingling with Optimus'. Their sparks retreated back within and Knock Out basked in the afterglow. He reached his hands up and let his thumbs rub against Optimus' cheek.

"Happy Sparkday, love." Knock Out purred.


End file.
